


Playing Along

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chapter three added some shit, Dom Sub Dynamics, Excessive amounts of boning, Hair Pulling, Holy fuck what is this, I hope that tag doesn't end up on ao3 tag of the day, Loki’s shapeshifting abilities, M/M, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Thanks Loki, Use of bridles, Writing a skeleton getting fucked: how?, and the reason for the Robin Hood/Loki tag, first there was a 3 some and now its a 4 some, i don't need That in my life, more hair pulling, not exactly ponyplay, now everyone’s taken cock up the ass, or as close to cock up the ass a skeleton can get, personafucking, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Don’t question it I just keep writing on this and it’s gratuitous amounts of persona fucking





	1. Daydream

He’s been thinking about it all day.

Any time his mind had been left alone, it diverted to that mental image. That dirty thought that persisted in his head, reminding him of the reward tonight for being so good. He feels the vibrations against his prostate and he groans, softly, still trying to hide the painful boner that threatens to peek out from under his tunic. Fuck. He hopes, by shifting his thighs, his cock can be hidden better, but the friction of his cock being gently squeezed giving enough to drive him mad. If he could just slip away from Loki’s unforgiving stare, he could hide this so much better... or, perhaps, just handle the problem all together at risk of loosing his reward.

No such comfort was allotted as Robin Hood stood waiting in the back of Akechi’s heart, desperately waiting for him to return home.

“You’re being very obvious.” Loki comments, and color darkens across Robin Hood’s cheeks. He stubbornly keeps his mouth shut, ignoring the way Loki practically saunters over, settling to leaning on Robin Hood’s shoulder. One hand rakes over Robin Hood’s chest, the other slung around his shoulders as Loki makes an expression that Robin Hood would love to shoot off his face. “Think I wouldn’t notice that Kidd’s got you up to something?”

“Captain Kidd isn’t up to anything.” Robin Hood lies. This was completely Captain Kidd’s idea. Arsene played along. Robin Hood wouldn’t lie to about being excited for later, but Loki doesn’t need to know. Loki always watches, however, with keen eyes, well aware of any affair that Robin Hood ever has.

“That, my dear Robin Hood, is bullshit.” Loki comments, hand trailing down. It stops above Robin Hood’s belt and he visibly tenses, silently hoping Loki’s mood change won’t ruin this for him. The hand continues down to grope Robin Hood through the tunic and he hisses. “You are very clearly ready to bust if someone doesn’t pay attention to you.”

Robin Hood doesn’t respond. He keeps his composure, mostly, as Loki gently teases the other’s cock, humming. He can handle Loki’s wiles and charm, especially once he gets home. When he’s home, Arsene and Captain Kidd will be there... and he can barely stop himself before his brain returns to that delightful fantasy. Loki rolls his eyes. 

“You’re far too good of a toy for those two. Would it kill you to let me fuck you everyone once in a while?” Loki whines, pretending to be devastated as he arches his back, placing a hand to his forehead. Robin Hood shoots him a glare with a raised brow, keeping his arms crossed. Loki just sends him a look back.

“Ugh. Fine, be that way. We’ll talk it over.” Loki growls, lingering his touches before trotting back to his corner. Robin Hood almost sighs with relief, but there’s a familiar noise of soft wings that fills the air, and Robin Hood settles down on his knees. Goro must have finally come home.

Arsene lands first, delicate as always, followed by the crashing sounds of Captain Kidd’s boat rushing past, skidding to a halt. Loki doesn’t comment, perched on a rather classy sofa, but his eyes stay trained on Robin Hood. Captain Kidd slides off his boat, an easy, practiced motion, and stumbles over to Robin Hood, looking him over. 

“Well, my pet’s been good.” He coos, the hand not a cannon grabbing Hood’s chin and forcing him to look up. Arsene hums in a content fashion, casually using the tip of his boot to push up Robin Hood’s tunic for a glimpse. He raises his head and nods to Captain Kidd, who hums in appreciation. “Really good.”

Captain Kidd’s boat swings behind him in a flash, giving the pirate a place to sit as Arsene stands in attention. Robin Hood keeps his head bowed. 

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you? Speak. Tell me what you want.” Captain Kidd commands, and Robin Hood feels it all rush down his spine. His earlier fantasy plays out in his head, reminding him, and he raised his head. 

“I want...” he trails off, briefly wondering if he should be blunt. Might as well. “I want my Captain to fuck my throat and cum on my face.”

Captain Kidd raises a brow, a crass smile settling on his features (as best a skeleton can, mind you). Arsene gives Kidd a look of silent permission, and Captain Kidd returns to Robin Hood. “That can be arranged. You’ve been so good, I’ll even let you out of the ring. Get to the bed.”

As soon as Captain Kidd dismisses him, Robin Hood practically runs for the suddenly made bed, waiting next to it as Captain Kidd and Arsene float over. The beauty of personas - furniture when you need it. He’s learned to have permission for these things, lest he be punished (and while punishment can be just as wonderful as playing along, Robin Hood knows damn well what he wants and playing along is the only way to get it). Arsene is still faster than Kidd, even with his boat, and thus strides over with a content expression across his face. He leans forward, grabbing the front of Robin Hood’s tunic and very slowly pulling the ring down and off Robin’s cock, all while watching his face with a raise brow. 

Robin Hood twitches under the gentle touch, and his expression tightens subtlety, but he stays still. Arsene holds up the ring as Kidd floats over, earning a nod of approval. Make no mistake, Arsene is just as much of a pet as Robin Hood is. Arsene just has tenure - he’s only behaving /now/ because it’s not his turn yet. Arsene misbehaves and takes what he wants, thriving off of the punishments Captain Kidd dishes out for him in return. Robin Hood behaves, mostly, unless it’s a learning experience and he does something wrong - he lives for the praise of being a good boy and being rewarded for it. 

Loki rolls his eyes from his space on the sofa, but Robin Hood knows Loki well enough that whatever he currently has is being idly played with. No point in wasting a show, after all.

Captain Kidd hoists himself off his boat again, taking to resting his hand and cannon on his hips (or where his hip bones would have formed hips), eyeing Robin Hood and Arsene carefully. He decides to shuck his pants down and pull up his shirt, then hop on the edge of the bed. Neither Robin Hood nor Arsene so much as shift, the ring being casted away. Kidd crooks his finger and gestures for Robin Hood to come over. Robin Hood wordlessly does exactly that, stopping between Captain Kidd’s legs and gazing adoringly. Captain Kidd reaches out and pats Robin Hood’s cheek. 

“Good boy.” The praise runs down Robin Hood’s spine. “You earned you treat. Take it.”

Eyeing Captain Kidd with a look of disbelief, Robin Hood doesn’t hesitate after being given the nod. His hands quickly push Kidd’s half hard cock free of his pants, eyes wide as he marvels. Fuck, his day dream is real, this is happening. He spares Captain Kidd a glance up, a quiet thank you, and focuses back down on his prize. 

Captain Kidd’s well endowed, especially for a skeleton who has no business having any of these kinds of organs. Maybe it was a by product of Ryuji’s mask, or something else that was beyond Robin Hood’s understanding, but his mind was a bit busy at the moment. Pondering this can happen later. Arsene tuts behind him, impatient, and Robin Hood has to snap out of his trance and finish stroking Captain Kidd up. 

No hesitation, Robin Hood presses his lips to the head, tongue darting out to swipe a taste. Kidd grunts above him, cannon still resting on his thigh as he juts forwards, into Robin Hood’s mouth. He’s quick to catch up, taking the head, tongue flat against the bottom of Kidd’s cock as he tilts his head up. The taste hits him right away, mostly salty (fitting, considering Captain Kidd’s role in life), yet Robin Hood couldn’t get enough if he tried. Captain Kidd hums in approval, and Robin Hood feels something in his head switch. Arsene’s watching in interest - almost jealous, but he’s too prideful to admit it.

At that point, Robin Hood’s stopped paying attention to anything around him. 

He carefully pulls back, letting Kidd’s dick free with a wet pop, hands bracing Kidd’s legs apart as makes a long lick over the head of his cock. Robin Hood is vaguely aware of the fact he’s making a mess, yet he can’t find himself to care as he takes more into mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he watches down at what he’s taking. Robin Hood is aware he’s drooling, kind of, yet does nothing about it as he attempt to rub his tongue over what’s in his mouth. He can tell Captain Kidd’s approval from the hand that pats his head, gently pushing him to take more. 

Robin Hood intends to savor this, which is why he bobs his head back, sliding it out of his mouth to return attention to the head of Kidd’s dick again. He practically purrs when Captain Kidd grunts, grip getting a bit tighter, and the taste of precum pretty much seals the deal for any other thought he might have right now. Salty, just like the rest, yet some layer of addictive taste beneath that Robin Hood put up with the torment for. Is he going mad? Maybe. That’s for another time.

His tongue swirls the tip again, until he finally gives into the gentle push on his head and takes more into his mouth. He wasn’t joking when he said Kidd was well endowed - all that’s currently crammed in his mouth is only about half. Kidd hasn’t got his throat yet, but Robin Hood makes a terribly loud, though muffled, moan around what he has. He leans forwards, not a care to the way Arsene lifts his tunic and displaces the vibrating plug. Robin Hood’s cock was so hard it /hurt/, a dull, painful throb, yet he can’t find it in himself to indulge in stroking himself. Arsene has that under control, probably. 

Robin Hood hasn’t been paying attention to anything else on Captain Kidd right now, anyway. Kinda hard to, considering how he’s bobbing back and forth, lavishing as much attention to the cock in his mouth. It’s not until Kidd pushes on his head again that Robin Hood’s even aware he needs to do more, shifting to place his hands on the floor as he swallows around what’s in his mouth. Robin Hood leans forwards, a brief hiss of a breath as his throat prepares for what punishment it’s bound to suffer. It’s not a punishment if he asked for it, but Kidd isn’t exactly known for being gentle. He presents his ass, unaware of what’s coming, as he forces more down.

It’s kind of painful at first, but it’s a dull pain that quickly erodes to pleasure as Robin Hood now realizes he’s got tears in his eyes from taking Kidd’s entire dick in his mouth. He’s face first with Kidd’s pelvis, the scent of saltwater almost overpowering, yet Robin Hood’s into it. He moans again around the cock in his mouth, a muffled beg for what was coming, as he gets blindsides with the delightful feeling of something pressing into his ass. Robin Hood assumes it’s Arsene, judging from the claws down his back as an experimental thrust is done, and Robin Hood falls apart.

Captain Kidd hasn’t even started thrusting when Robin Hood can’t take anymore, cumming /hard/ as he begs and groans with muffled, wordless noises. Captain Kidd chuckles, and Arsene eases Robin Hood into a slow pace. That’s not his main concern, as Captain Kidd’s got a death grip on his head.

His mind didn’t do it justice.

Everything felt alighted as soon as Kidd started with a buck of his hips, and Robin Hood almost lost the ability to keep himself up, requiring Arsene to keep him steady. He’s already getting hard from this, the delightful pain of Captain Kidd absolutely wrecking his throat, combined with Arsene’s hasty thrusts. He doesn’t care about anything else, vainly moaning as he tried to swallow around the cock in his mouth. All that happens is more drooling, and Robin Hood is gone.

He checks out completely, giving into the sheer /good/ it feels, practically going limp as Arsene adjusts to keep him up right, own hips snapping into his ass.

Captain Kidd’s already close, from how damn good it is to see Robin Hood choke around his cock, whimpering and begging muffled as he is held up. Arsene’s pleased as well, soft grunts from pounding away. Will Robin Hood be able to walk or talk? Probably not. Kidd figures he doesn’t care.

Captain Kidd grunt, feeling like his orgasm was far too close, and makes the regretful choice to pull free from Robin Hood’s mouth. If he hasn’t been so close to exhaustion (and cumming again), he would have attempted to keep Kidd there. Robin Hood’s glazed over eyes are /on/ him, begging, and Kidd barely has to stroke himself to cum. Arsene, a good boy, keeps Robin Hood up (Kidd will have to reward /him/ later), to get the second part of his request.

Robin Hood is adorably slack jawed, mouth open as he attempts to catch most of Captain Kidd’s cum in his mouth. Some of it spatters across his face, some drools out of his mouth, yet the sight is lovely none the less. Almost enough for Kidd to want to go again - Robin Hood, however, was spent. Not going to happen again tonight. Arsene growls when he finally cums, sighing when he pulls out and helps Robin Hood to sit next to the bed. 

Captain Kidd leans over and affectionately rubs Robin Hood’s head. What a good boy.

—————

When Robin Hood finds himself in a less empty state of mind, he’s in bed. He doesn’t remember a damn thing after getting to bed, but his ass hurts and his throat feels raw. Captain Kidd’s nestled next to him, out like a light. Arsene’s curled in his lap, wing lazily stretched over them both, and Robin Hood sighs.

Loki leans on the bed post, raising an invisible brown. Robin Hood notices, and gives him a curt nod. Captain Kidd shifts, muttering about his pets being good, and Robin Hood settles on resting.

Loki hums, quietly, but decides to go elsewhere. He’ll have to ask about how being a pet of Captain Kidd is later.

Not because he wants to, or anything.


	2. Don’t Give Me That Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing left to loose people I respect found out I wrote this so I'm writing more

“Lupin.”

Without a flicker of shame, the gentleman thief raises his head, a coy smirk over his masked face. He meets Captain Kidd eye to eye, tilting his head to the side like some kind of innocent puppy. This didn’t stop his hands, nails pressed into the fabric of his pants as he attempts to put friction against Kidd’s dick. The skeleton pirate doesn’t look at Arsene’s face, his cannon idly resting on Robin Hood’s head. Robin Hood seems to be comfortably sleeping, curled up near by, while Arsene leans on Captain Kidd, practically purring. Their bed was well used, but cleanly made - one of the few furniture pieces that all four of them have found comfortable at some point or another.

“Yes, William?” Arsene smirks wider.

“Yer disobeyin’ me again, Lupin. Ain’t yer ass sore from last time?” Captain Kidd growls, shooting Arsene a look. Robin Hood shifts, slowly coming to. Arsene’s hands don’t stop; his wings flutter and he hums. On the topic of his ass - well, yes, he is still a bit sore from the last bout, but a little pain never put him out of commission. Not for long. Besides, it feed the rebel in him to play dirty, to get Captain Kidd riled up. He's cute like that. Captain Kidd grips Arsene's chin roughly, forcing him to look up. Arsene doesn't shy away from the coy grin on his face and Captain Kidd knows that Arsene's giving him shit because he wants to. Spirit of rebellion makes a naughty pet.

"A little pain never stopped me. Besides, what if I liked that?" Arsene croons, nuzzling the arm he's leaning against, horn smacking the bladed shoulder pad. Captain Kidd squints. 

"Can't you behave for once...?" Captain Kidd mumbles, moving to stroke his cheek. Arsene hums, and Robin Hood sleepily looks up from his place on the bed. Robin Hood shifts, looking up at Arsene and Captain Kidd with a dopey, sleepy smile. Captain Kidd frowns. "Speaking of behaving, where's Loki?"

As if on cue, Captain Kidd's hat is pulled off his head, and Loki instead rests his head there, plopping the hat over his horns. It falls off. "You rang?"

"Just had to make sure all my troublemakers were present." Kidd grumbles, letting go of Arsene to grab his hat. Arsene's fire alights with an idea, and Loki catches on quickly. Robin Hood seems a little lost, but Loki mouths something to Robin Hood that gets the idea across well enough. Captain Kidd sighs, his shoulders sag, and he barely responds when Loki leans over to grab the hat back and plonk it onto the head of its rightful owner. Arsene hums, fiddling with the buckle of the belt on his side. Robin Hood begins to do the same. 

"What are you doing now...?" Kidd grumbles, but he gets no reply, only Loki's maliciously toothy grin nuzzling the side of Kidd's head, practically purring as he drags his claws down the captain's back. No marks in the fabric, but enough to get the point across. Loki's already having too much fun in their agreement. Captain Kidd doesn't protest when the sword belts are unbuckled and pulled off, set aside with care as Loki plucks away the bladed shoulder pads. Arsene takes Captain Kidd's hand and pulls it up, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles, while Robin Hood clings to his cannon arm, looking up in adoration. Loki tosses the shoulder pads aside, now pulling down the high collared vest as he works with Arsene and Robin Hood to remove it. The collar was unlatched next, followed by the cuffs and the boots, the pants, and finally, the blue shirt. Captain Kidd grimaces at how much /bone/ there was, but it couldn't be helped - he was kinda dead.

Captain Kidd's anatomy (or lack there of) was fairly simple - his tongue was actually a tentacle, connected to the vertebra that made up his neck. There was indeed a heart in his chest, crackling with electricity, beating in his rib cage, along with a few organs that didn't look like they belonged to the skeleton pirate at all. What was odd, was that there was a thick, but small vein that ran from his chest, down his spine, then curled around his pelvis, connecting the dick and balls a skeleton shouldn't have, all connected to a backwards organ system. One could assume Kidd had a brain, but there was joke to be made on how little it got used. Loki hums, Robin Hood catches himself staring again, and Arsene purrs.

"Well, we may not behave, but perhaps we can treat you?" Loki offers, sliding his thighs under Captain Kidd's head. His hat was tossed aside again at Captain Kidd continues to process what just happened. 

"... Treat... Me?" Captain Kidd questions.

"You're good to us! Let us be good to you!" Robin Hood explains, nodding eagerly.

"We'll take good care of you." Arsene adds.

Well, it's not like Kidd has much to loose. "Alright."

As soon as permission is given, Loki leans over, grinning wide. His claws trap Kidd's head in his lap, and he presses kisses to the top of Captain Kidd's head, down to the bare teeth, where he presses a longer kiss. It's a little awkward, but considering Loki is kissing a skeleton, it's the best he can do. Of all the times Kidd wishes he wasn't a goddamn skeleton, this would have to be one. His jaw slides open with some prodding, but now he's a bit too caught up in finally finding how to make out with a skeleton to care at this point. Captain Kidd's stupid tentacle tongue made things a little easier, anyway. Arsene coos as he eyes the bones before him, a devious idea playing in his mind. He runs his claws over the ribs, then prods at the heart gently. Kidd gasps sharply, and his frame tenses. Arsene decides to experiment, pressing a little longer than his initial poke. Another gasp, Captain Kidd's sole eye on him despite Loki's loving, and Arsene continues to, quite literally, play with Captain Kidd's heart. After a second more of prodding, Kidd swats Arsene's thigh, getting his attention, and gesture for him to stop. Arsene huffs, but begins prodding elsewhere, tapping on bones, seeing if he can't find Kidd's sensitive sweet spot.

Which left Robin Hood with... well, safe to say, his favorite part of Captain Kidd. His hands delicately tease Kidd's pelvis first, running fingers over his legs, biting his lip. Gauging from Kidd's reaction to Arsene, nothing too sensitive down here other than... the obvious. Robin Hood realizes he really only has one job down here, and knowing he gets first dibs makes him grin. Carefully, he slips between the pirate's legs, kneeling between Kidd's thighs as he contemplates what to do.

Arsene finally finds what he's looking for. There's spots on Kidd's spine, his collar bones and his shoulders that rile him up and Arsene's busy lavishing attention to those spots, the flame mask granting him enough of a mouth to lap fire onto one of the spots in Kidd's spine. Kidd's hand flies to Arsene's head, gripping tight as Loki pulls away, finally, leaving Kidd panting. It stirs enough interest that Robin Hood notices Kidd getting hard. Perfect.

Loki begins his fun, digging his teeth into Kidd's collarbone as Robin Hood gently, perhaps too lightly, strokes Captain Kidd's cock to full hardness, finally deciding on what he wants to do. Kidd moves to sitting up as Arsene and Loki pull back, and Kidd eyes Robin Hood. Loki doesn't hesitate to plant kisses on Kidd's collar bones as the gently move him to the edge of the bed, getting Robin Hood on the floor. Perfect. Arsene watches with interest as Robin Hood kneels, knowing full well what Robin Hood's planning.

"Don't get greedy, Robin Hood - this isn't about you." Loki chides, and Robin Hood shoots Loki a glare, but easily gets back into the grove as he kisses the head of Kidd's dick, followed by pressing his tongue to the bottom as he takes the head in his mouth. Arsene decides to help, reaching down to stroke what Robin Hood has yet to take in his mouth. Loki purrs as he tests the sensitivity of Kidd's pelvis, and earns a groan for his troubles. Perfect. "Dear Captain, lean forwards please."

Captain Kidd's a bit overwhelmed. The attention on him is too much, but in the best way - from the biting, the licking, the way that Arsene's stroking him and just how warm Robin Hood's mouth is, his cock leaks precum and Kidd catches himself not being able to speak. Loki sneaks from behind, claws prodding and rubbing against Kidd's Pelvis, which earns a buck of the hips, further into Robin Hood's waiting mouth. Robin Hood gleefully moans around the cock in his mouth - some times Loki wonders if Robin Hood might just like subbing a bit too much - and Arsene watches as Loki settles into place, giving a test hump against the spine and pelvis to see what he gets.

The noise from Kidd is heavenly, if any of them knew what heaven was like. Captain Kidd moans, loud, and Arsene stops stroking long enough to toss Loki the lube. Hastily, Loki works himself to his full length, his cock just as demonic and confusing as he is, and settles against Captain Kidd in the same spot. It's thin, with a flared tip, and has ridges down the sides. Arsene doesn't question it and moves his hands away, content to watch as Robin Hood pushes more into his mouth and Kidd is helpless in the middle, Loki's bucking setting the pace of Kidd fucking Robin Hood's mouth. Loki keeps Captain Kidd's arms folded behind him, focused on watching him groan and writhe. That tongue lolls out of Kidd's mouth and he's so damn close, already...!

"Mm, I do believe that we have ourselves a wonderful captain, yes?" Arsene hums, freeing himself from his clothes and purring as he draws close. Kidd can barely focus on him. "What do you think, Loki? Don't we have such a lovely captain? A good master?"

Kidd can't even begin words as he moans, Loki's talons gripped on Kidd's pelvis as hard as he can. 

"A good master, hm? A good boy, ever?" Loki manages between thrusts. "He does so well, don't you think, Arsene?"

"I do think so, Loki. I'd ask Hood, but he's busy." Arsene gestures in a cheeky fashion to Robin Hood, who seems too preoccupied to notice he's being talked about. "Do you think he knows? Our Captain - does he know how good he is?"

"I'll treat him right." Loki grins, speeding up. It earns a cry from Captain Kidd.

"What a good boy." Arsene chimes, then settles back to watch the show.

Kidd looks absolutely blissed out, his eye rolled back and body practically limp. Robin Hood's a trooper as he takes the whole cock down his throat again, drooling and moaning as he braces himself on the bed and lets it happen. One of Robin Hood's hands disappears to the raging hard on from having his throat fucked so hard, and Captain Kidd barely has any noise to make other than moans for Loki and Robin Hood, barely coherent. 

At once, Captain Kidd cums, down Robin Hood's throat, and he groans even louder as Loki keeps the almost violent pace. Robin Hood doesn't argue a bit,moaning around what he has lodged in his throat until Loki finally cums too, getting cum all down Kidd's spine and pelvis.

Robin Hood pulls off Kidd's cock with a pleased sigh, catching a last spurt of cum in his mouth and swallowing. Robin Hood has yet to let himself cum, but he looks way too happy to care at the moment. Loki backs off, settling on Kidd's left side as Arsene remains on his right, showering Kidd with attention. 

" Arsene, you should show Kidd how good he is." Robin Hood nudges, and Arsene hums.

"Depends, only if you help me." Arsene winks, tossing the lube to Robin Hood. Loki notices that Arsene is getting Robin Hood to prepare him, so Loki decides to help out, pressing affection to Kidd's jaw as he works Kidd back into being hard.

"Loki..." Captain Kidd mumbles. He's barely hanging on - it seems Kidd doesn't get a chance to loose control often - but he's hold on now. 

"William, stay with me." Loki snaps a few times, until he realizes Captain Kidd is practically in a trace. They're cutting it close. "Hurry up, you two." 

Arsene glances over at Loki's hissing, easily worked to three fingers by Robin Hood, and rolls his eyes. It'll work for this. Arsene carefully moves into place as Robin Hood stands near by. Robin Hood's cock is pressed against Kidd's, and Arsene mentally wonders if they did enough to prep for this. Not like Arsene planned on walking after this encounter anyway, but this might be more pain than he wanted. Slowly but surely, Arsene lowers himself down onto both cocks, sighing in relief when the stretch stings, but doesn't hurt more than that. Arsene hisses, but his hiss turns to a moan as he sinks lower and lower, taking as much of both cocks as he can. Arsene's arms wrap around Captain Kidd, and he smiles as he leans enough to both ride Kidd and get fucked by Robin Hood.

And fucked Arsene is.

As Loki helps by keeping Captain Kidd up, Arsene gleefully writhes under the combined pleasure of Robin Hood fucking him hard and Captain Kidd doing the same, synced up and wrecking Arsene's ass. Kidd's coherent enough for this, at least, but Loki helps keeps everything together as Robin Hood tenses. Captain Kidd seems to slowly come to and his thrusts get harder and fast, and Arsene is absolutely living for it as he _shrieks_ when his prostate's slammed into. This goes on, Arsene writhing, begging, pleading, and soon, Captain Kidd cums again, followed by Robin Hood, and lastly Arsene. Arsene slums over, tired, but his wings droop as Robin Hood picks him up and puts him on the bed. He's leaking cum, but a towel appears beneath Arsene as he continues to leak, while Loki drags Kidd back into bed proper.

Robin Hood curls up with Arsene, who clings to Captain Kidd, who has Loki clinging to his other side. Kidd sighs.

"Thank you." He mutters, and Loki nudges his head under Kidd's. Arsene claims the other side, nuzzling where Kidd's cheek should be. "

"Love you." Loki mumbles.  
"I love you." Arsene hums.  
"We all love you!" Robin Hood adds, pulling Kidd into a hug and squishing Arsene against his chest. Loki joins the hug.

Captain Kidd smiles. "Love ya too."


	3. Stop adding to this, I hear you say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I reply, adding more, you’re getting more Robin Hood getting fucked silly.

Loki stirs, raising his head out of the pile of snuggles he had been trapped in. Robin Hood was beneath him, serving as a pillow, while Captain Kidd and Arsene curled around him. Limbs overlapped and Loki had been flushed against Robin Hood when he had awoken. A nasty idea settles in Loki’s head, and he shifts to move Captain Kidd and Arsene off to either side away from Robin Hood. It’s not hard to know that Loki’s been wanting to do this for a while, and a sleeping Robin Hood is the perfect chance.

They talked about this before, where this was fine, so long as Robin Hood got told what was done to him afterwards.Weird rule, but Loki won’t argue.

His talons trace over Robin Hood’s pecs, then down over his body to his waist. The tights and the tunic need to go. Now. Loki fiddles with Robin Hood’s belt, snapping it off quickly as he reaches under the tunic and all but rips those tights down. Boots were already discarded, to Loki’s joy, and his tunic is hastily pushed up. Loki slip between Robin Hood’s legs, lube set aside, and purrs.

Robin Hood hasn’t so much as stirred.

Perfect.

Loki purrs at what’s presented to him - he’s no Captain Kidd, but Robin Hood’s still generously proportioned. Loki wagers Robin Hood has the smallest of them, but no point in comparing. Yet. He learns down, both hands on Robin Hood’s thighs to spread them apart. Robin Hood shifts, but stays asleep. Perfect.

Loki snatches the lube without hesitation, coating his fingers until slick, before nudging his finger into Robin Hood’s asshole. Loki doesn’t touch Robin Hood’s cock - not yet - but the smirk on Loki’s face grows when Robin Hood’s started to squirm around the finger pressed inside him. Slowly, Loki works Robin Hood, stretching him out gently, all while he twitches and moans softly from above. By the time Loki’s worked two fingers into a relentless scissor, Robin Hood’s fully hard, whimpering in his sleep. He hasn’t woken up yet, but his mouth is wide open, panting hot breaths as he attempts to calm down.

Loki can’t help himself. 

He leans down, letting his tongue curl around Robin Hood’s cock and grins as Robin Hood uselessly bucks up his hips, vainly attempting to find release. It’s cute. His face is flush, and it’s cute. Robin Hood is just cute.

Loki digs his talons into Robin Hood’s thighs, tongue slipping back into his mouth as he lines up, the flared head of his cock flush against Robin Hood’s hole. Loki chokes and gasps when he pushes his cock in, watching as Robin Hood gets more restless in his sleep. Loki hums as Robin Hood takes his full length, squirming around it until he finally adjusts. Loki adjusts posture, leaning over and resting his head against Robin Hood’s pecs. So good for sleeping on...

Loki hums, giving a slow, gentle thrust of his hips to see if Robin Hood can take it. He slowly starts to pick up speed, keeping his face buried in Robin Hood’s pecs, one hand gripping Robin Hood’s previously ignored shaft and the other digging into his hip, keeping them steady as Loki continues to fuck Robin Hood. He was close, already, and Robin Hood whines in his sleep, softly gasping and moaning, but never fully waking up. Loki shudders - just a little more...

At this point, the shared bedmates of Arsene and Captain Kidd (who had been rudely displaced earlier) now also stir awake. Loki doesn’t care, not yet, until Arsene’s elbow is rudely jammed into his side. Loki hisses, stopping short, and glares at Arsene.

“If you wanted to fuck yourself that badly, could you have at least warned us?” Captain Kidd growls, sitting up on his other side. Loki ducks down, pressing flush against Robin Hood again.

Kidd rolls his only good eye as he hops off the bed to dress again, and Loki huffs, digging his claws into Robin Hood’s hips as he presses his face into his chest. His groan is muffled as he cums, quickly becoming a purr as he spills so much. Loki sighs in relief, pulling out with a sigh.

When Loki looks up, he finds Robin Hood staring at him, flustered. Loki looks down at the way Robin Hood’s cock is pressed between them, and offers a guilty smile. 

Captain Kidd responds by cracking Loki across the ass with his good hand. Loki yelps, hissing at Kidd. Arsene laughs, and Robin Hood pouts. 

“Well? Finish him off, Loki - you wanted this.” Arsene mocks, and Loki snaps his jaws Arsene, leaning down, until Robin Hood stops him. Arsene casually tossed lube to Robin Hood, who sits up. Loki squirms.

Robin Hood wastes no time spreading lube on his fingers and pressing them into Loki, causing him to writhe in Robin Hood’s lap. Loki latches onto Robin Hood right away, hissing about the stretch. He doesn’t bottom often, but it feels so /good/ that he can’t help but bounce on the fingers in him. Arsene grabs one of Loki’s braids and yanks, earning a groan. He liked that one.

Captain Kidd hums in approval, overseeing Loki getting fingered with interest. 

Robin Hood deems Loki read enough after a bit, and slides him down, earning a warbled cry from Loki. Arsene’s gotten more aggressive with tugging on the braids, causing Loki to flinch, gasp, cry out and absolutely writhe from it all. Loki hisses as Robin Hood starts to buck his hips, and Loki’s tongue lolls out of his mouth as he’s already hard again. Kidd chuckles.

“Not yet, Loki.” Captain Kidd teases, and Robin Hood doubles his effort. Loki whines, loosing the ability to communicate as Robin Hood hits his sweet spot. All at once, Robin Hood cums hard, and Loki attempts to ride until Arsene pulls him back.

Loki flails, but Robin Hood scoots away to avoid getting hit as Arsene pins Loki’s shoulders.

“Yer being a bad pet, Loki. Guess we gotta whip ya back into shape.” 

Loki practically trembles at Kidd’s malicious grin.


	4. For Wervus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter just for you. I hope you like it!

Captain Kidd realizes that a lot of being a pirate involves being proficient in bullshit. As some call it, faking it until you make it - but regardless of the term, the point is to act like you have everything under control while you, in fact, have no goddamn idea what the fuck is going on. Especially when you’re the captain of a fleet - you need to have that level of composure to make your crew at least think you’re competent. Otherwise, if your crew has no faith in you, you run the risk of mutiny and possibly death - depending on if the catch you for piracy or not. The point is, however - looking like you know what to do is highly important.

No amount of years as a ship captain could have prepared Captain Kidd for this level of bullshit.

To be fair, Captain Kidd didn’t also expect to suddenly reawaken, not truly dead, as a massive skeleton creature riding on his favorite ship like a skateboard and one of his arms replaced with a giant ass cannon, bound to a blond Japanese kid who was no doubt just like him, but he supposes there are others in the same boat... so to speak. He got used to it all very quickly, considering his unofficial degree in bullshit, and ended up liking the boy a lot more than expected. Good kid, deserved a strong, loyal, gentle partner.

What Captain Kidd didn’t realize is that he would also get partner(s) out of the deal, too. Ryuji fell in love with Goro, and that brought a whole new set of challenges to Kidd’s doorstep in the form of Robin Hood and Loki. Robin Hood was gentle, soft giant of a man with a nice body and a good heart, while Loki was an absolute terror to anyone and everyone with his long hair being a godsend for tugging him away and keeping him on a short leash.

Like it or not, though, these were Kidd’s partners now - especially considering Goro and Ryuji weren’t going to fall out of love any time soon.

Which leads to right now, where the _Adventure Galley_ is anchored in a different corner of the room, and Captain Kidd realizes he’s really damn short compared to his partners. As expected, Loki is most certainly getting in his face about it.

“So tiny...” Loki hums, bumping his horns against Kidd’s hat, forcing Kidd to step back again. Loki meets him again, and Kidd grimaces. “Small enough I could eat you up, bonebag...”

“Yer disgusting.” Kidd snarls. He knows what Loki’s doing. Loki’s trying to get on his nerves so Kidd will react, and the captain is having none of it.

Loki doesn’t respond, he simply lets his tongue slip out of his mouth and snatches Kidd’s chin with a talon, licking where Kidd’s cheek should be. Kidd bats Loki’s hand and tongue away, taking another step back - only to run into something. He dares to take his eyes of the smirking Loki to stare up, finding he’s walking right into Robin Hood - and Kidd internally groans when he learns he comes up to mid pectoral on Hood. Loki takes his chance, pressing his own body against Kidd’s, talons hooking on Robin Hood’s belt. Robin Hood is a little taken aback, but doesn’t move - instead, he slightly bends over, looking down at Kidd, and tilts his head to the side. Neither speak, but stare at Kidd expectantly as he feels Loki push them all together and start to rock, humming in his throat as Robin Hood sighs, the gentle pressure of Loki and Robin Hood pressing against him working very well to make him hard.. '_They're asking permission._' Kidd thinks, '_They just set me up just so they could._'

Fine. He’ll play dirty.

Captain Kidd all but growls as he reaches up to Loki and yanks him down, mashing skeleton teeth to vicious, red teeth. Loki squeaks when his horn is grabbed, practically melting against the affection Kidd provides as he teases the horn in his hand. Not to be out done, Robin Hood scoops up Kidd and Loki, backing them onto the bed. Kidd siting comfortably in Robin Hood's lap, while Loki crawls atop them, rutting his hips against Kidd at any chance he gets. Robin Hood hums in appreciation, and the stripping begins - Kidd's swords and belts get flung off, as does Robin Hood's tunic - pieces of armor go flying as Captain Kidd effectively pins Loki to the bed, Robin Hood sitting by and watching as Kidd wrestles Loki into obedience.

Which is a lot harder than it looks - Loki snarls as Kidd presses down, using his cannon to pin Loki's hand over his head. Robin Hood watches with interest as Kidd's hand travels down, pressing against Loki's crotch to get an idea of what he's dealing with tonight - which seems to be both, considering that he's able to press his fingers in under Loki's half hard cock. Loki whines at the sudden contact, attempting to push down on Kidd's finger, but he doesn't get the chance when Kidd pulls his hand away. Loki squirms, and an idea forms in Captain Kidd's head.

"Robin, be a dear and hold Loki's hands." Kidd gestures with his head, and Robin Hood leans over, pinning Loki's hands as told. Good thing at least he listened... Kidd works his way down, keeping Loki's thighs spread. "Here's how this works, boys. Loki's gonna let you use his mouth, Robin. If Loki acts up, then I'll have ta start zappin. Understand?"

Robin Hood looks less than convinced, but Loki's devious grin is more of a response than anything he actually says. There's a bit of shifting for Robin Hood to get into place, Loki's talons gripped hard on Robin Hood's hips as Robin Hood presses his cock towards Loki's mouth. It's apprehensive, and Loki's mouth stay closed. Without a single bit of hesitation, Kidd pushes his cannon down on Loki's stomach and zaps Loki with a rather strong zionga. Loki writhes and his jaws open, tongue lolling out as he spasms from the blast. It probably hurt more than Kidd intended, but Loki seemed to be having fun, so Kidd decided not to question it and returns to watching carefully. Robin Hood hesitates, briefly, until Loki wraps his tongue around Robin Hood's cock - which earns a low moan from Robin Hood, who finally gives in and allowed himself to push his dick in, still mindful of Loki's teeth. Loki hums, putting that tongue to work as slowly works away at Robin Hood. Loki's breath hitches when Robin Hood's cock reaches his throat, letting a soft whine escape as his tongue continues to coil and squeeze. 

Captain Kidd decides to reward Loki's good behavior by slathering his fingers with lube and pressing back in, pleased to find that Loki really does love being shocked for punishment. He starts with one, and Loki moans around what's in his mouth. He moves up to two and Loki's twitching, with Robin Hood having thrown caution into the wind and started fucking Loki's mouth in earnest, steam starting to escape his mouth as his chest purrs. Loki lets his teeth graze Robin Hood's dick, earning a squeak of pain from Robin Hood, and like clockwork, Captain Kidd zaps Loki again, earning more twitching and groaning. Robin Hood whines when Loki's shocked too - the path of electricity flows up into him as well, causing Robin Hood to stutter.

Robin Hood tenses, billowing smoke, and gasps as he leans down. He pushes himself deep into Loki's mouth, shuddering as he cums. Loki doesn't really have much choice other than to swallow, considering that Robin Hood's dick is lodged in his throat, and Kidd's fingering intensifies, quickly moving up to stretch Loki out. Robin Hood sighs in relief, and goes to move.

"Hold it there." Kidd commands, and Robin Hood freezes in place. Loki makes a confused noise from under Robin Hood, but his reward is another jolt of static. Robin Hood whimpers. Captain Kidd resumes his fingering, watching as Loki tries to squirm out and away from Robin Hood, only to be treated with another zap. Loki twitches, and Kidd pulls his fingers out. He leans over, pecking Robin Hood's forehead, then proceeds to use more lube to make sure he himself is good for Loki to take. There's a bit of shifting, Kidd tosses Loki's legs over his shoulders and rams into Loki hard, earning a warbled cry from under Robin Hood. Robin Hood eyes Kidd, remaining in place, and then glances down at Loki's cock, untouched and currently being bounced with Kidd's rough thrusts. Loki attempts to bit down, earning a wince from Robin Hood, and another shock is applied. Loki tenses, but keeps his mouth opened - drooling as Kidd continues his rough treatment. Robin Hood can't exactly figure out Captain Kidd's plan, whimpering as Loki's through plowing is causing Loki to move around Robin Hood. Kidd huffs, breath ragged.

Loki starts to squirm again, and Robin Hood pushes that little more to lean down and lick at Loki's cock, earning another cry from Loki. Kidd eases his pace a bit as Robin Hood picks up the slack, taking the tip in his mouth as Loki violently bucks his hips, talons digging into Robin Hood as Kidd continues on. Loki groans, writhing as he struggles under Robin Hood until finally, Captain Kidd cums hard, which finally gives Loki the push to cum as well, catching Robin Hood in the face. There's a pause, and Kidd sighs.

Robin Hood pulls back, slipping his dick away from Loki's mouth, while Loki beings to pant. Captain Kidd sighs, pulling out, leaving Loki to try and calm down a bit from it all. Robin Hood attempts to clean off his face, pulling a towel from what seems to be no where as Kidd settles into bed, and Loki grimaces at the smell.

“You smell of seawater, bonebag.” Loki comments, and Kidd playfully knocks his cannon against Loki’s horn. He earns a grimace for his troubles, but Loki curls around Captain Kidd, allowing himself to be shifted around so Robin Hood can join them on the bed. Squished between Loki and Robin Hood again, Captain Kidd sighs, patting each of them, then letting himself doze off.

He may not have asked for Loki and Robin Hood, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world.


	5. Horseplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Indigo, because you need a reward for dealing with my bullshit when it comes to writing Lifeboat. IT's just Loki and Kidd this time, but don't worry, Robin Hood will get his own chapter soon enough.

Captain Kidd will admit that he's not the most patient of... people? Personas? Hell, he wasn't even really a person, yet..

Now is most certainly not the time to be over thinking his current state of being, considering this is certainly the first time Loki's ever actually wanted to talk to him about the nature of their relationship outside of "Goro and Ryuji are together and thus my heart is yours until further notice". Not that Captain Kidd really minded much, as he wasn't the best with words and would rather take action instead. However, he was certain that Loki was just trying to wear down his patience so they can fuck already. He raises a barely existent brow at Loki, whose face is a much brighter shade of red than when he started. Captain Kidd may be shorter, but... Loki's practically on his knees in embarrassment.

"So, lemme get this straight." Captain Kidd begins, perched on the edge of the bed as Loki fidgets. "Yer jealous of Robin Hood, and you wanna play the good boy role for once?"

Loki tenses, and his braids go stiff. "N-not exactly! It just... seems nice how Robin Hood gets praised all the time, I want to try it..."

Captain Kidd's incredulous expression doesn't waiver. "You know what that entails, right? That means listenin' to me, Loki. you know the rules of how we go about things, you just never listen."

Loki's face contorts, like he's trying to bare his teeth, yet his mouth can't quite figure it out. It takes a second, but Kidd can always recognize that expression - it's Loki pouting. Kidd attempts to reserve his expression of smugness for a later time, but it fails. Even though Loki is completely blind, he picks up on this right away, and stamps one of his hooves into the group. Captain Kidd's expression is one of amusement, especially since Loki is asking to play good and still being a brat about it. This seems almost too good to be true, considering Kidd knows Loki loves to be knocked down a peg or five. Loki gets closer, opening his mouth to protest, but Kidd raises his one hand.

"Now now, Loki. You want to play the good boy, right? The one being told he's going a good job?" Kidd starts, and Loki freezes. Kidd's grin gets wider. "You gotta be on your best behavior, you know. Do we need to run over the rules, or are you good?"

The gears in Loki's head start to grind, hard. Kidd's smile stays as Loki seems to process what 'doing as told' means, and stands in place, head down. Slowly, he shakes his head, as if reluctant to answer. Captain Kidd hums. "You're good, then? You know the words and taps?"

Loki hesitates, and nods his head. Captain Kidd shouldn't delight in the way those braids bounce, his posture that of a shy maiden instead of the usual cocky strut Loki paraded. Of course, Captain Kidd isn't a slack, he knows Loki is simply mimicking what he remembers from Robin Hood's earlier performances, and thus Kidd can't keep the stupid grin off his face.

"C'mere, then, Loki. Sit with me on the bed." Captain Kidd instructs. Loki seems to hesitate - normally he'd do whatever he damn felt like - but following orders is new and weird. He steps, carefully, hooves against the ground until he reaches the bed, sitting next to Captain Kidd with the shyest expression he'd ever managed. Kidd raises his hand and pats Loki's head, causing him to tense at first - but relax into it. It was... endearing. Kidd hesitates to call it cute, despite the fact that's exactly what it is and he loves it. If only Loki obeyed more often... maybe blunting his nails was a good idea.

"Good boy, Loki. Good boy." Kidd praises, and he can feel the sparks hit Loki as he hears the words. Man, Loki's not living this down. Kidd pulls away to shimmy his pants off, then pull up his shirt, revealing his nothing but bones - save for the thick, long, tentacle like appendage that Kidd refers to as a cock. Loki has no idea what is housed in Captain Kidd's body, what eldritch horror has decided a reanimated pirate skeleton needed a devilish, tentacle tongue and dick to match, but Loki isn't about to complain. Loki makes a soft whine - if he had eyes, they'd be locked on Captain Kidd. "Hold on, you have to wait. Stay there."

Loki twitches. Kidd keeps his good eye on Loki, watching him tremble in place as Captain Kidd sighs, running the tips of his fingers down his shaft, carefully working himself up. Kidd knew all his own touch points, how to make himself hard right away, and... well, testing Loki's patience and willingness to follow orders like this may never come again. He might as well have fun with it, right? Captain Kidd focuses on stroking a little faster, easing himself into getting hard. Loki whines again, squirming in his seat. "Easy, Loki. You'll get your turn."

Loki stays put, though squirming in his seat. Captain Kidd sighs, briefly running over his options. He could let Loki ride him now, but where's the fun in that? As tempting as it is to let that tongue at him, an idea spawns, and Kidd smirks as catches Loki sniffing. Captain Kidd sighs, resting his cannon arm down as his hand continues to pick up pace. "Loki. Grab my cannon."

With a red talon hand, Loki's grabs the cannon attached to Captain Kidd. "Good boy, Loki. Good boy."

Shivers run through Loki, and Kidd laughs a breathy chuckle. "Rest your head on my cannon. I'll tell you when to move."

With a perplexed look, Loki shifts his position and loyally lays his head on Kidd's cannon, his sensitive sense of smell hit instantly with a wave of hormones. Loki shifts, then whines more, nuzzling the cannon his head lays on as Kidd slows his pace. Kidd notices Loki's interest in the form of a half hard cock between his legs, but he also knows Loki - that might not stay all night. Captain Kidd hums. "Good boy. Sucha good boy."

Loki squirms again, opening his mouth to say something. He's stopped by his own mental scolding, and closes it again, all while Captain Kidd continues to pump his cock in his hand. Finally, he stops, watching as Loki attempts to inch closer. That devilish tongue of Loki’s lolls out of his mouth, reaching forwards to attempt to taste. Kidd chuckles.

“Wait your turn, Loki.” Captain Kidd chides, earning another whine from Loki as he slips his tongue back in his mouth and pouts. Kidd makes a wicked grin - or as best he can to his ability.

“Come sit on my lap, Loki. Show me what you’re having today...” Kidd chirps. Loki scrambles to his hooves, pushing his way into Kidd’s lap with a growl. Kidd’s hand pushes his hand between Loki’s thighs, first running his thumb down Loki’s erect cock. He gently runs his fingers over Loki’s balls, then back to find a slit, too - looks like he can’t pick one today. He presses one finger in slightly and Loki grunts, teeth snapping together as Loki resists the urge to grind his hips down. A devious shapeshifter, no doubt. Captain Kidd pulls his hand away and Loki grabs Kidd’s shoulders, hissing at the removal.

“Mmmm... ah, got it.” Captain Kidd decides, letting himself flop back on the bed. Loki makes a face. “C’mere, Loki. Ass up, put the tongue to use.”

Loki pauses, then reluctantly obeys - he flips around, crawls backwards and presents his interchangeable parts to Captain Kidd, then levels with Kidd’s cock. His mouth waters, briefly, but he has to get permission... Kidd smirks as he pushes Loki’s hips down, jaw unhinging and revealing that disgusting tongue. His tongue might as well have been a tentacle, considering how much it squirms as it wraps around Loki’s cock. Loki gasps, then groans softly. Kidd pulls his tongue back and Loki hisses again.

“I said put yer tongue to use, Loki. Unless ya want to be punished?”

Loki pauses, mentally deciding if he wants to keep playing along. Eventually, praise wins out, and Loki lets his tongue loll out to grant Kidd a long lick. Kidd hums, then pushes Loki’s hips back down against his face to let his tongue wrap around Loki’s cock again, keeping the cannon heavy on Loki’s back. A tentacle slips free, out Kidd’s mouth, and pushes towards Loki’s slit. Loki twitches, opening his mouth and taking the tip of Kidd’s cock, muffling a moan threatening to bubble out of his throat. Loki doesn’t recall Captain Kidd being a shapeshifter of any kind, but isn’t about to complain when the second tongue tentacle thing prods into his slit, ripping a moan from Loki as he pushes his hips down /more/, all but humping Kidd’s face. 

Frustratingly, Captain Kidd’s nails dig into Loki’s thigh, causing him to wince. Right, right. He’s a good boy... There’s very little stopping Loki from taking what he wants, however. He purrs, moving his head back, leaving his tongue wrapped around Kidd’s cock. Loki lazily squeezes, then slowly pulls his tongue back in, digging his talons into Kidd’s pelvis as he does.

The slow touches were driving Loki mad - he wants it, and /now/. His cock twitches, he can feel how wet he is, and if Captain Kidd doesn’t hurry up Loki might scream. He can’t take it, being good (oh the fuck does Robin Hood HANDLE this?!), and Loki shifts, sitting snug again Kidd’s face and pushes his weight down on those tongues. The one in his slit is warm and heavy, pushing in like he likes it, while the tongue around his cock squeezes tight before slipping away. Impatiently, Loki rolls his hips, feeling the sudden pressure as that tongue from earlier presses into his slit. Finally...

“Yessss...” Loki hisses, claws sinking into the blankets around them as something (Loki assumes another tentacle tongue) prods against his asshole. Easily, that slides in too, and a moan leaves Loki. Fuck, Kidd treats him so well... With little mind to the fact this is not how “good boys” behave, Loki sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips down onto Kidd’s face as he rides those tentacles for all they’re worth. They squirm, pressing deep in and Loki gasps, drooling as he continues to rut. He arches his back as the tongues curl and writhe, in and out, and a shudder runs down Loki’s back as the flared tip of his cock dribbles precum. He feels it coming, doubles down on his attempts to reach his breaking point. How come Kidd was so damn good at filling him up, Loki isn’t sure, but when he starts forming words all he can do is beg for Captain Kidd while his hips roll, neglecting Kidd’s cock as he furiously chases his own orgasm.

So close. His body feels tense, his thighs twitch from the awkward position. Loki groans, pace erratic now as he just tries to keep going.

Then, at once, all the pressure’s pulled back. The tongues slip free from Loki’s holes and he makes an ungodly wail at being so, so close and having it stripped away. Loki hisses, snapping his jaws as Kidd forces him up, pushing Loki off him. The trickster barks in surprise as he’s dumped off, scrambling back up as Captain Kidd sits up. Loki whines.

“You know what ya did, Loki.” Kidd growls, and the deep voice sends shivers up his spine. Damn, he LOVES when Kidd pulls that voice out on him, and he can already imagine the punishment he’s going to get. Kidd pauses, fishing something from under the bed. Loki huffs, daring not to move as Kidd removes the object from the box.

Draping the object over his cannon, Kidd yanks one of Loki’s braids - forcing him over. Loki snarls, and Kidd jams something in his mouth - instinctively, Loki bites down, tongue curling around the offending object as Kidd messes with the straps. Loki hisses again.

Bridled.

Loki attempts to resist, but Kidd’s already teasing him again. Before Loki can arc into the way those fingers tease his asshole, something /thick/ is pushed in. Loki whines, attempting to rock back for any kind of friction to push him over the edge. The bridle’s making him drool, and Loki claws at the bed. Kidd shuffles around, one hand with a fistful of Loki’s hair, as he pushes his cock into Loki’s slit. A moan rips through Loki, rearing back when his braids are tugged, the moans and hisses audible as ever. Kidd’s pace is brutal, and Loki starts to pant and shudder - orgasm’s creeping up on him again, and his claws rip into the bed. If Loki had eyes, he’d be weeping from the coiled tension. So, so close...

Captain Kidd smirks. He’s close - Loki can feel it - and the increase of speed only proves it. The trickster starts to thrash, unable to sit still, as he feels the wave finally, finally hit.

Right as Loki cums, Captain Kidd yanks Loki’s braid, hard, and the noise Loki makes as he hits his limit sounds like a warbled whinny. Kidd doesn’t yield, pushing hard as continues through Loki’s orgasm, pumping Loki full of cum. Loki whimpers, teeth digging into the bit, as he twitches and groans against the somewhat destroyed bed. Kidd pulls out, pulling the plug with, and Loki’s talons fumble with the bridle straps as he pulls it off.

“W... was that suppose to be punishment?” Loki mumbles, nuzzling the bed as Kidd cleans up, putting things away and fetching the towels to clean up his boyfriend.

“I coulda been harder on you, but you did try, so...” Captain Kidd adds, sitting next to Loki as he places the towel under Loki’s pelvis. Kidd gently reaches over, petting his head. “You did good, baby. So good.”

Loki purrs, nuzzling Kidd’s hand and settling down for a nap.

Being a good boy pays off, sometimes.


End file.
